Bright Light in a Kidnapping
by Addie-X-Luna
Summary: Jasper, Emmett, Jacob, and Carslie, brothers, decide to kidnap Edward and ask for a ransom. Little did Edward know that the Lovely Bella is the Diabolical Four’s little sister. Now he has to figure out how to get him and Bella out of this. All Humans
1. The Kidnapping

**Chapter 1- by Luna**

**EPOV**

I walked down the dark street. I heard a noise but ignored it. When I continued on, a few moments later, I heard another noise, then someone or someone's jumped out. I looked at them: Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Jacob Cullen? From school? They were all adopted, and Jasper and Carlisle were in my grade while Jacob and Emmett in senior.

They all grinned, "Well, well, what do we have here?" Jasper said, with a dangerous tone in his voice.

"Little Mr. Mansion walking alone? On a full moon? Now what if there was an accident?" Jacob smiled.

I glared at him, "Now guys, I don't want any trouble."

"Accidents? Like this?" Emmett asked and then his hand came up and punched me square in the jaw.

I flew back and then raised myself halfway up but then Carlisle was over me and kicked me in the gut. Air rushed from my lungs, and then Jacob was there to, smiling, "Well, Mr. Mansion not so mighty now."

Then, Jacob's heel stomped on my leg and pain filled it up, "Sssss." came out as my teeth clutched together.

Then, Jasper was smiling, he yanked me up and then pushed me to the wall, and my head hit hard against the concrete as he pushed me back down onto the grass, and everything went black.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxo**

I woke up in a dark room. I looked around, confused. What just happened? All I remembered was Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Jacob Cullen there and then them kicking me and punching me, then that was it.

My eyes adjusted and I saw lamp beside me. I flipped its switch and it mercifully turned on. I looked around. A bathroom, a bed, and a staircase to a door. I didn't see anything else, no windows, no nothing.

I heard someone coming. I watched the door open and a girl was walking downstairs. She had brown, long curly hair, with dark brown eyes, highlighted with eyeliner. She had on a tank top and shorts, with a slim figure, and shiny pink lip gloss.

She suddenly saw me, and a hand flew to her mouth. She ran back upstairs like she was scared of me. Why had I never seen her before?

I heard yelling now, _Who is that?_ a singing voice asked. Her?

_Well, that my dear sister, is Edward Masen, of course_. I heard Emmett say.

Sister? How come I never heard of her?

_What is he doing here?_ She asked.

_Well, we just saw him walking down the street, so, why not get a ransom? _Emmett said chuckling.

_What?! You kidnapped someone?! You know that's illegal don't you!_ She asked.

Jaspers voice came now, _Well, sis, that's why you don't get caught, of course. _He said it like he was instructing her.

_Why would you do something like that?_ The girl asked, she didn't sound very in control of what went on here, were they the bosses or what?

_Well, that's not really any of your business now is it?_ Emmett said.

He was so much bigger than anyone, what about compared to her? Of course she sounded scared of them. There was quiet, then she said quietly, _I… I don't know… I guess I really cant do anything about it…_

Then, the door opened again, and she was back, she walked down the stairs with her eyes locked on me, watching to make sure I didn't move.

She stared at me for a long time when she got to the bottom of the steps and I slowly stood up, not to startle her. She looked at me for a long moment and then sat on the bed looking at the wall, with her palm on her cheek.

I stared down at her for a long moment, "Who are you?" I asked her, sitting down with her.

She was leaning away, like I was going to hit her, she looked at me a moment, "Uh… I'm Isabel. I'm Jasper's sister." She said, she didn't seem comfortable at all around me.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, kind of worried.

"Sure, I, uh, guess. You're bleeding…." She said looking at me, she took my face in both her hands, "What did they do to you?"

**BPOV**

I saw marks on his face, scratches and a deep one on his cheek. I took both my hands on his face, "What did they do to you?" I whispered to him. They didn't hurt him did they?

Edward looked away, "Yeah, I guess." He said.

I stared at him, his green eyes traced back to me, like piercing emeralds. I looked away and then let go, "I'll, uh, be right back." I said, sprinting upstairs.

I got out of the basement and saw Jasper and Emmett watching the game while Jacob and Carlisle were playing poker. "Hey, make us some dinner." Jasper demanded, not looking away from the t.v.

"Make it yourself." I said, going into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and putting water in it, putting a rag there to.

"What?" Jasper asked, raising his eyebrow at me when I came out.

"I'm busy, make it yourself. " I said, putting down the pot.

He glared at me, getting up slowly walking over to me. None of the guys paid any attention, they already knew what was going to happen. He leaned down, "What did you say?" He said in a low, challenging voice. Challenging me to defy him.

"I said, 'make it yourself'." I said simply.

His hand came back and he back-handed me across the face, I fell down, and he leaned over, "Now you listen here, you little wench. When dad died, he put ME in charge. You are going to do as I ask, or there will be serious consequences." He said. His eyes were dead serious, problem was, I knew what happened when I said no to this.

I got up slowly and leaned away, "I know…" I said, even though it wasn't true, I couldn't just say no, he may literally kill me, "I, uh, sure, can I just, uh, go back downstairs for a few minutes?"

He looked at me for a long time, and went back to the couch, I took this as a yes and picked up the pan, walking back down to the basement.

Edward was sitting there. He looked at me, and fear washed through me involuntarily. I walked down the stairs and put the pot down on the lamp table beside the bed. I sat there beside him, and dipped the rag into the water. I looked at him a moment and lifted the rag gently to his face, "May I?" I asked, looking at his cheek and then allowing my eyes to look back at his.

He glanced down at my lips and then back to my eyes, "Yeah." he said.

I put the cold water to his cheek, and rubbed it lightly over his scratches, he winced, and I shrunk back a little. When this happened, usually my brothers would yell at me or hit me. He was just calm and let me. I pushed the rag over his scratches as lightly as I could. I wondered what they did to him.

He just closed his eyes, and soon the rag was covered with blood, but except for a few scratch marks, his face was cleared now.

I ran my hand down his face, before I realized what I did. I suddenly yanked back, whoops. He looked at me a moment, and smiled a little. I looked away, what made me do that? How stupid of me.

But that wasn't what was stupid, what was stupid was that I wanted to touch his face again. He smiled a bit more, running his hand down my face, I cast my eyes to the side, and down. He took my chin in his hands and forced me to look at him, "What do you have a shadow on your cheek?" He asked, caressing where Jasper hit me.

I looked away again, "Nothing." I said quietly.

"Did they… did they hit you?" Edward asked.

I wasn't comfortable with this question. He was the one kidnapped, shouldn't he be worried about himself? His fingers tightened a bit, "Is that why you're so scared of me?" He asked, quietly.

I looked up at him quickly, no reflexes were really the reason. But I couldn't even admit THAT to him, edged a bit away, but his fingers were to tight on my chin, I looked away, "I'm not scared of you."

To my surprise he laughed, quietly, shaking the bed, "You really pull that off." He said.

I blushed and pulled away, "I have to go get lunch started. I'll sneak you down something." I said and ran upstairs before he could say anything.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxo**

When the guys were all sitting down, eating, I went downstairs, sneaking food. I gave Edward his biscuit and 2 pieces of salsbery steak. He was eating and I left the room. What made me want to stay?…..

**EPOV**

I watched and saw Bella running, she tripped and Jasper yanked her up. Then there was a bullet shot.

I woke up sweating. Just a dream, just a dream. I listened and heard yelling.

_I really think you guys need to let him go_, Bella's voice came.

_We cant. Not like we would anyway, but we cant._ Jasper's voice came low and annoyed.

_Why not?_ Bella asked.

_He would call the police, now would you stay out of it._ Emmett growled at her.

_I don't think so._ Bella said.

_Don't push your luck little sister._ Jacob's voice said.

_There's no luck to push._ Bella said.

Then there was a smack sound, _I said don't talk back to me_. Jasper said.

Then, someone fell and then a snapping sound, and I heard someone's air rushing in, and then a shriek.

Then sobbing, I ran up the stairs but the door was locked. Damn it!

BPOV

"There's no luck to push." I retorted.

"I said don't talk back to me!" Jasper yelling in my face.

Then his hand came up and backhanded me, making me fall down. Then, he put his foot on my leg and then I whimpered. He pressed down and then there was a snap. Agony. I screamed and then it stopped in a broken sob.

Jasper turned around leaving me there with pain filling my leg. Emmett looked down at me, and kicked my side, making me double over onto my back. I sobbed again and he left. Carlisle and Jacob stared at me. Jacob didn't like when actual pain came. Hitting, okay, kicking, fine, but when they broke or jammed something, he was pissed.

He stared at me for a long time then walked off shaking his head.

I waited for them to be gone and dragged myself over to the kitchen. Luckily, Jasper's leg cast was still there since the football accident. I grabbed the brace and put it on, putting on fresh gauze.

I grabbed two of the crutches and then limped downstairs. Edward was down there waiting.

He raced up to me, "What did they do to you?" He asked.

I shook my head, and whipped the tears off my face.

"Why did they do that?" Edward asked.

I pushed my belly button with long sleeves down to hide my bruise on my side, but the shirt didn't want to corporate. Edward pulled me in a hug, around the waist and then I shrank away a bit, whimpering.

He was startled and looked at the bruise. "Isabel… I'm so sorry." He said.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, "Don't worry, Edward, it's not your fault." I said quietly.

He shook his head and hugged me tighter to him, "I wish there was something I could do…"

**(A\N): This is my first M fan fiction, let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Escape!

**Chapter Two – The Escape!****  
**_By: Addie_

**Edward POV**

It has officially been a day that I have been here, I am not at all happy. I am frustrated actually. The only silver lining to this is having Isabella around. She has told me multiple times to call her Bella but I like to call her Isabella better.

I looked up from my laying position on the bed when the door at the top of the staircase opened, and Bella slipped in. I smiled at her, but frowned when I saw her having a hard time coming down because she had the brace on her broken leg that her brothers gave her.

I quickly stood up and ran up the stairs to help her come down; I grabbed her hand and put the other around her waist.

She stiffened instantly when I placed my hand on her waist. "Come, on Bella, you are going to fall." I told her.

She then used me for support going down the steps. "Thanks she said looking at her brace and blushing. I smiled and sat back down on the bed.

The only reason Isabella was allowed to visit me was on the excuse of doing laundry. The washer machine is locater here so it was a solid excuse.

"My brothers have gone to school…" She said shyly then limping to the washing machine. She picked up the basked off the floor and dumped the cloths into the machine. "I would let you go, but then when they find you they will most likely kill you…," She shuddered, "or worse."

I nodded and laid back on the bed. "So why aren't you at school?"

"The guys needed someone to watch you, and they all wanted to go. So basically they threatened me to stay and make sure you don't get out."

I nodded, putting my arms behind my head. "So what exactly am I here for again?"

"Well my brothers know your family has old money and basically they want it. They said today they are going to send a ransom letter. I don't think it's going to work though…"

"You are right; my dad would never pay. He'd say it's my fault for getting kidnapped." I said bitterly. "Though why don't we call the cops?"

"Tried that, they have the house phone wired so that if someone tries to call anyone it will call them instead," She sighed putting in detergent, and closing the lid to the machine. It started up and she leaned against it.

"Well can't we somehow escape? Maybe we can get a plane ticket and leave or at least run to a pay phone and call the cops."

**Bella POV**

_Wait, what?!?_ "Us, we?" I asked confused. He's worried about me?

"Yea, you wouldn't think I would leave you here would you?" He asked sitting up to look at me. We stared at each other for what seemed like a long time, but was probably only a minute, before I looked down at my feet blushing.

"I guess not, but why are you so interested in me? We don't even know each other that well, and it was _my _brothers that did all that to you."

"Well that doesn't matter. They are your brothers, not you. You weren't the one that kidnapped me right?" He asked.

I just shook my head. I know I didn't order my brothers to kidnap him, so he is right, it _isn't_ my fault. I bravely sat down next to him. "I guess it isn't my fault…"

I just sat there for a while staring at my hands in my lap, when I felt his hand under my chin making me look up at him. "Bella, it is no guess that you had nothing to do with this, don't be so hard on yourself, and don't listen to anything your brothers say, you are not a slut, or ever will be. You are a wonderful, strong, beautiful girl, and nothing is going to change that," and that's where he leaned in and kissed me. Ever so softy his lips met mine.

My hands quickly disentangled themselves from my lap and went around his neck pulling him closer to me. It felt so good to be so close to him, like if it was supposed to be this way, always.

He traces my bottom lip with his tongue. I have never kissed anyone before this so not knowing what to do I opened my mouth slightly, and that's when out tongues met. I moaned with pleasure, and we both fell back so that I was lying on top of him.

He pulled away softly and my eyes snapped open… wait, when did I close them in the first place? I guess I was so into the kiss they just did that on their own…

"Bella…" He sighed.

"Mmh," I mumbled.

"What are we doing?" He asked.

"It's a little think called kissing…" I say a little high on the confidence his kiss gave me.

"Your brothers aren't going to like this…"

"Fuck my brothers! They don't rule my life." I giggle at my outburst. Wow Edward was turning me into jelly. I was so not acting like myself. I laid my head on his chest, "I don't care what they think," I said more softly.

He sat up suddenly forcing me to sit up with him. "Why don't we run away together? We can run to the police station and get your brothers on jail. Then they will never hurt you again!" He looked at my brace when he said the last part.

I bite my lip nervously. "What about if they find us," I ask.

"They would never look for you in the police station; it would be like delivering themselves to jail."

I thought about it a bit, and then turn to him, "Okay, I'll go, but we have to leave right now. So let's go." I jump up of the bed, limping to my crutches.

**Edward POV**

Me and Bella ran to the police station. Well I ran while I carried her. She was very reluctant at first but then agreed and I took of running. I finally made it to the station and burst In through the doors. All the officers in the front desks got up to help me with Bella.

"What, happened!" a woman at a desk asked.

"We were kidnapped." I said and suddenly they were all up and handing me papers to fill out and asking many questions all at once.

Suddenly a whistle blew and everyone stepped aside. A man walked up to me and Bella with a badge that says chief.

"Follow me to my office you are safe here." He then handed us papers to fill out.

Is this what they do to people who were kidnapped? Give them paperwork? What about calling our families?

**(A/N): Hope you like my chappie! Reviews make me and Luna happy! So give the big green button below some love!**

_**-AddieXD**_


End file.
